


Fake

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Olivia’s smile widened. “What, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” she teased, laughing when Carisi blushed. “Lighten up, Carisi. We may as well try to enjoy ourselves while we wait for the perp to show up.”“In that case—” Carisi leaned forward, putting on his most charming smile. “Call me Sonny.”Olivia rolled her eyes. “Does that line actually work on anyone?”Carisi shrugged. “Worked on Barba,” he said, his lips twitching. “After about four years, anyway.”





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love a fake-dating-leads-to-real-dating fic, but I _also_ love some good ol' fashioned platonic fake dating for undercover work, and, well, that's how this happened.
> 
> There was originally going to be more shenanigans with Barba stuck in the surveillance van, but it ended up not fitting well tonally. If anyone's interested in reading it as a companion piece, let me know and I can try to make it happen :)
> 
> In the meantime, usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

Olivia hung up her phone and let out a frustrated sigh just as Amanda knocked lightly on her office door. “Bad time?” she asked lightly, sitting down across from Olivia, who sighed again.

“Fin and Carisi are with another vic at Mercy Gen — same MO as before.”

Amanda nodded slowly. “Fifty-plus woman, younger man, woman raped, boytoy knocked unconscious?”

“Got it in one,” Olivia said grimly. “Only this time, the boyfriend didn’t make it.”

“That’s the fourth one,” Amanda said. “We got a serial rapist targeting cougars, and now it seems he’s graduated to murder.” She glanced at Olivia. “Does she remember anything?”

Olivia shrugged. “Same as the other three: she and her boyfriend were approached by a man about her age. He flirted with her, suggested they make it a threesome. When they got to his hotel room, the perp smashed the boyfriend over the head with a lamp and raped the woman. Same description as the others, too — average height, average build, salt-and-pepper hair.”

“Did she get a name?”

“Perp said his name was Mike,” Olivia told her. “He told the previous vics his name was Scott, Kevin and John.”

“So he’s not exactly gonna win any points for originality,” Amanda said dryly. “Please tell me we got something else we can work with.”

“Potentially yes,” Olivia said, grabbing a casefile from her desk and handing it to Amanda. “Perp picked them up at the same restaurant as victim number two.”

Amanda brightened. “And he picked up vics one and three at the same club, didn’t he? Looks like we might have ourselves a pattern.”

Olivia gave her a tired smile. “It’s enough for a stakeout, at least,” she said.

Amanda’s smile widened. “Sure, we could go for a stakeout. Or…”

Olivia glanced at her. “Or?” she prompted.

Amanda cleared her throat. “We could try for something a little more direct. More, uh, tempting for our perp.”

“A sting,” Olivia said, nodding slowly. “That’s...not a terrible idea, all things considered.” She raised an eyebrow at Amanda. “Though I’m afraid you’re not quite old enough to fit the bill.”

“I’m not,” Amanda said, settling back in her seat and giving Olivia a measured look. “But while I’d never even consider calling you a cougar…”

She trailed off and Olivia laughed lightly. “But I am,” she said. “Well, it’s been awhile since I’ve gotten to go undercover, and playing a cougar isn’t the worst thing I’ve had to do.”

“You read my mind,” Amanda said with a smirk. “Which just leaves us with the question of who we’re going to get to play your boytoy in this situation. 27th Precinct’s just got a couple of rookies in, straight from the Academy, if you don’t mind a partner who’s a little green.”

“Thanks for the thought, but I’d prefer someone who isn’t half my age,” Olivia said, her expression turning contemplative as she scanned the bullpen. “I think I’m going to have to call the DA’s office.”

Amanda’s brow furrowed. “Since when do you ask the DA’s office for permission for a sting?”

“I’m not asking for permission for a sting,” Olivia said. “But I do need permission to borrow someone else’s boytoy.”

A slow grin stretched across Amanda’s face. “Oh, boy,” she said. “This is gonna be fun.”

* * *

 

Carisi glanced nervously at Olivia’s office door and Fin sighed. “Man, would you stop?” he complained. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry,” Carisi muttered, his cheeks coloring as he looked back down at his computer. “I just feel like they’re talking about me.”

“Barba comes to Liv’s office like twice a day,” Fin pointed out evenly. “What makes you think this time is different?”

“Because normally Barba texts me when he’s in the lieu’s office, and he hasn’t sent me a single text.”

Fin cocked his head. “He texts you?” he repeated, somewhat skeptically. “I mean, I know you two are finally dating and all into that lovey-dovey crap, but that seems a bit much, especially for Barba.”

If possible, Carisi blushed even redder, still staring determinedly at his computer. “He, uh, he likes to text me certain ...things. So that I’m, uh, thinking about him. Him and, uh…” He cleared his throat. “Him and me.”

Fin blinked. “He _sexts_ you from Liv’s office?”

The door to Olivia’s office opened and Carisi bolted to his feet. “Told you so,” he muttered to Fin as Olivia gestured for them to head to her office. He shot a concerned look at Barba, whose expression gave absolutely nothing away, before looking at Olivia. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on is four women dating younger men who’ve been attacked,” Olivia said, sitting down at her desk. “We’re going to set up a sting, and I’m going to be going undercover.”

“Cougars and their boytoys?” Fin said with a snort. “I’m out.”

Carisi nodded slowly, his brow furrowing. “Ok, so we set up a sting, but, uh, what exactly are you planning on going undercover as?”

Olivia shuffled some papers on her desk. “I will be undercover as a cougar.”

Carisi stared at her. “But you’re not old enough to be a cougar,” he said, a little blankly, and Amanda let out what might charitably be considered a hastily-disguised cackle. “I mean, uh, not that I spend, y’know a lot of time looking at older women or—” He threw a panicked look at Barba. “—or, uh, any women, really, and, I mean—” He looked at Olivia, suddenly horrified. “—And I definitely don’t think you’re old! If anything, you’re too young to be a cougar! And, uh—”

“I told you that I was only going along with this because it was bound to be hilarious,” Barba interrupted smoothly, looking at Olivia. “And I’m quite happy to report that it already is.”

Carisi shot him a look before taking a deep breath and looking back at Olivia. “Ok, so, uh, if you’re gonna be a cougar, who’s gonna be your boytoy?” Amanda, Fin, Barba and Olivia all looked at him expectantly and Carisi glanced around before realization hit and he blushed. “Oh.”

“Well, he’s got the pretty but stupid part down at least,” Barba said, laughing when Carisi let out an indignant noise and tried to reach across Amanda to smack his arm, “but I don’t know how he’s going to pull off straight and young.”

“With the right clothes and hairstyle, young’s easy enough to fake,” Amanda interjected. “I’ve been on enough bad tinder dates with guys at least a decade older than they were pretending to be. I can even make Carisi look like he’s 30 years old again.”

“Hang on a second,” Carisi said, sounding insulted.

Barba ignored him, quirking an eyebrow at Amanda. “And straight? How do you suggest we fake that?”

Fin coughed like he was trying not to laugh, and Amanda cleared her throat. “Well, um, we could always—”

“Thanks, but I think I got that part handled,” Carisi interrupted dryly. “After all, I successfully pulled off straight for the first thirty-some years of my life.”

Barba’s lips twitched. “Successfully?”

Carisi glared at him. “Aren’t you in enough trouble already?”

Barba just smirked before glancing back at Olivia. “Since I’m already sleeping on the couch, you have both my personal and professional blessing to move forward with this farce.” He stood, looking back at Carisi, his smirk softening, just slightly. “And Detective, since I have a feeling you’re going to need it — good luck.”

Carisi’s glare faltered and he sighed. “Just go,” he muttered. “We’ll talk about this later.” For a moment, it looked like Barba might say something more, but instead, he nodded at Carisi and left. Carisi turned back to Olivia, resignation clear in his expression. “Alright, where do we start?”

“You’re the one dating someone older,” Fin said. “Why don’t you tell us?”

Carisi groaned. “I’m never gonna live any of this down, am I?”

“No,” Fin and Amanda said in unison, and Carisi just sighed again.

* * *

 

A few evenings later, Olivia and Carisi strolled into the upscale restaurant the perp had frequented twice before, Olivia’s hand resting lightly on Carisi’s arm.

Both were dressed to the nines, though Carisi’s hair had been artfully disheveled in a way that surprisingly did make him look younger, and Olivia’s dress was clearly not age-appropriate and cut down to—

Well, let’s just say that she wasn’t going to have much trouble attracting attention.

In fact, Carisi glanced around almost nervously as they headed to their table. “Do you feel like everyone’s staring at us?” he asked in an undertone as he pulled Olivia’s chair out for her.

Olivia arched an eyebrow at him. “I certainly hope so,” she said with a slight smile. “That _is_ the point, after all.”

Carisi scowled slightly as he sat across from her. “I know that, but, uh…” He glanced sideways at the crowded restaurant. “More than just the perp is staring at us.”

Olivia’s smile widened. “What, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” she teased, laughing when Carisi blushed. “Lighten up, Carisi. We may as well try to enjoy ourselves while we wait for the perp to show up.”

“In that case—” Carisi leaned forward, putting on his most charming smile. “Call me Sonny.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Does that line actually work on anyone?”

Carisi shrugged. “Worked on Barba,” he said, his lips twitching. “After about four years, anyway.”

“Is that your move?” Olivia asked. “Wearing someone down over time?”

Carisi chuckled. “Lieu, I’m sure this will shock you, but, uh, I’m not exactly someone who ever really had any ‘moves’.”

“Olivia.”

Carisi blinked. “Sorry?”

“If I’m calling you Sonny, you better call me Olivia,” she told him.

A small smile crossed Carisi’s face. “Fair enough,” he said, accepting the glass of water the waitress handed to him. “Shall we toast?”

Olivia leaned forward, clearly trying to look as flirtatious as possible. “That depends,” she said in a low voice. “What do you want to toast to?”

“Uh…”

Carisi stared at something over Olivia’s shoulder and Olivia frowned slightly. “Sonny?” Sonny didn’t look back at her and Olivia’s frown deepened. “Earth to Sonny, are you still with me?”

He blinked before refocusing on Olivia, a slightly sheepish smile on his face. “Oh, uh, yeah, Lieu— I mean, uh, yeah Liv, sorry.”

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. “You were about to propose a toast,” she prompted, and Carisi nodded slowly, his gaze sliding to somewhere over Olivia’s left shoulder again.

“Right,” he said, a little vaguely. “A toast.” He raised his glass of water. “To, uh, to that outfit.”

“My outfit?” Olivia repeated, glancing down at herself, amused. “Well, thanks, but Amanda actually found it in evidence. I’m fairly certain we arrested a working girl who was wearing it.”

“Yeah, it’s a good look,” Carisi said, as if he hadn’t heard a word that Olivia said. “It, uh, it really brings out your eyes.”

Olivia’s brow furrowed. “Thank...you?”

Carisi sighed happily. “Love that shade of green,” he murmured, and Olivia scowled.

“Green?” she repeated sourly. “The dress is gold and my eyes are brown, Sonny. In fact, the only person we know with green eyes is—” She swiveled, following Carisi’s line of sight and instantly spotting Barba sitting at the bar, smirking at them as he sipped a glass of scotch. “Rafael.”

She turned back to Carisi, who looked panicked. “Did you tell Barba where we were going?” she demanded.

“No!” Carisi said, eyes wide. “I mean, I may have let it slip that were doing dinner and drinks before the club, and, uh, he did read the file so he knows where the perp likes to go—”

Olivia gave him a look and Carisi fell silent. “We are supposed to be undercover and successfully pulling off being a couple,” she hissed in an undertone. “Do you honestly think having your boyfriend here is going to help that?”

“No, I know, I just—” Carisi quailed under Olivia’s glare. “Look, lemme go talk to him at least. I’ll send him out to the van with Amanda and Fin or something.” Olivia didn’t look convinced and Carisi gave her something like a pleading look. “Just — gimme a few minutes, ok?”

Olivia sighed. “Fine,” she said reluctantly, “but it’s against my better judgment.”

Carisi brightened. “Thanks, Liv,” he said, and she watched as he stood and made his way toward the bathroom, glancing at Barba as he did. Barba drained his glass and casually followed Carisi.

Almost instantly, her phone buzzed with a text, and she glanced down at it. [ _From: Fin_ ] _We lost eyes on Carisi._

[ _From: Olivia_ ] _He had to step out for a moment._

[ _From: Fin_ ] _He need backup?_

Olivia smirked. [ _From: Olivia_ ] _He’s with Barba._

[ _From: Fin_ ] _nvm_

Olivia chuckled slightly and slid her phone back inside her purse, taking a sip of water as she waited for Carisi to return.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After about ten minutes, their waitress stopped by, looking concerned. “Did your, um, companion leave?” she asked.

“He had to step out for a moment,” Olivia said with a forced smile. “I’m sure he’ll be back—”

She broke off as Carisi reemerged from the bathroom, his hair looking even more disheveled than it had before, Barba strolling out after him, his tie missing and his shirt buttoned incorrectly and wearing a grin like the cat that had gotten the cream.

“Sorry about that,” Carisi said with a bright smile, bending to brush a kiss against Olivia’s cheek before retaking his seat and picking his menu up. “Were you ready to order, babe?”

Olivia’s smile turned brittle as she gave the waitress her order, and she waited for the waitress to leave before arching an eyebrow at Carisi and asking dryly, “Really?”

“Sorry, Lieu,” Carisi muttered, but he was grinning.

Olivia tried to keep glaring at him, but it was hard to maintain when Carisi looked so damned happy. “I assume Barba’s out in the van?” she asked with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Carisi said. “He’s, uh, not thrilled about it, but—”

“He should be lucky I don’t have Fin arrest him for public indecency,” Olivia said sourly, and when Carisi chuckled, she scowled at him. “I could have you arrested for the same thing.”

Carisi’s grin didn’t fade. “We had a reasonable expectation of privacy,” he said. “DA would have difficulty making those charges stick.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Lawyers,” she said with a sniff. “Let’s just try to get through dinner without any further incidents.”

Surprisingly, they did.

They spent most of dinner chatting about Noah and Carisi’s various nieces and nephews, and once their waitress had dropped off the check, which Carisi magnanimously paid — “Such a gentleman,” Olivia teased, and Carisi just rolled his eyes as he told her, “Remember that when you sign off on my expense report.” — they both looked at each other.

“Nothing from the perp,” Carisi said.

“Which means it’s time we head to the club,” Olivia said with a sigh.

Carisi stood and offered Olivia his hand. “Careful,” he said as he helped her out of her seat, “or someone’s gonna think that you’re not excited to go out dancing with me.”

“There’s going to be dancing involved?” Olivia asked with a look of mock-horror. “Here I just assumed we’d get some drinks, people-watch…”

“But then how are we supposed to show how into each other we are?” Carisi asked, wrapping an arm around Olivia’s waist.

Olivia glanced down at his hand before looking back at him. “Someone’s certainly changed his tune,” she remarked, amused.

Carisi flushed slightly. “Barba gave me some pointers when we were, uh, together earlier,” he muttered. “Said that I looked like a junior high kid too afraid to get close to a girl.”

Olivia chuckled. “Your boyfriend gave you pointers on how to look like you’re into me?” she asked. “You two certainly have a strange relationship.”

“He said he didn’t want me embarrassing him,” Carisi said, making a face, and Olivia grinned.

“Now that sounds more like it.”

Together they walked to the club, both automatically wincing at the bass reverberating outside before they even set foot in the building. “Ready for this?” Carisi asked, and Olivia shrugged.

“Do I have a choice?”

Once they got inside, both scanned the room automatically before looking back at each other. “C’mon,” Carisi said, grabbing Olivia’s hand. “Let’s dance.”

“Right now?” Olivia protested as Carisi pulled her toward the dance floor.

Carisi ducked his head to tell her in an undertone, “We need to scope the place out. If you’ve got a better idea of how to do that without looking obvious, I’m all ears.”

Olivia didn’t, so she stayed quiet, letting Carisi lead her to the dancefloor before turning back to her. “So,” he said, with a small smile. “May I have this dance?”

She laughed, placing her hand on his shoulder as he took her other hand in his. “I don’t think I’m allowed to say no.”

“You’re always allowed to say no,” Carisi said instantly, even as they started moving together to the beat. “You say the word and it’ll be drinks and people-watching.” She rolled her eyes an Carisi lowered his voice. “I mean it, Lieu. Undercover or not—”

“Carisi.” He broke off and she smiled at him. “It’s fine, really. I trust you.”

Carisi smirked. “Bet you wouldn’t have said that when you first met me.”

Olivia laughed. “I plead the Fifth,” she said, and they both turned their attention to the rest of the club as they danced. Despite her attention being mostly on the other patrons, Olivia couldn’t help but notice that Carisi could actually dance, better than she would’ve anticipated. “I also never would have thought you’d have moves, Sonny,” she teased, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

Carisi laughed and ducked his head. “Yeah, Raf— I mean, uh, Barba’s been teaching me.”

“You can call him Rafael,” Olivia told him, somewhat gently. “It sounds like things are going well between you two, and not just because of your little...liaison earlier.”

Carisi’s smile was soft, and his gaze turned distant. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, they are.”

“Good.” Olivia hesitated, torn between being Carisi’s boss and one of Rafael’s closest friends. “Do you love him?”

Carisi looked startled. “I—” He broke off as the music swelled, and without warning, he dipped Olivia, holding her steady as he bent down to meet her, their faces close. “Yeah, I do.”

They straightened as the song ended, and Olivia smoothed her dress, breathless in a way that had little to do with the dancing. Without warning, Carisi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush. “On your six,” he murmured in Olivia’s ear. “By the bar. Matches the description of the perp.”

He kissed Olivia’s cheek and took her hand, and Olivia glanced casually behind her, immediately spotting who Carisi was referring to: an older, graying man who seemed to be staring at them.

They made their way to a table and had no sooner sat down than a waiter appeared with two martini glasses. “We didn’t order these,” Carisi told him, and the waiter smiled.

“They’re from the gentleman at the bar,” he said, nodding toward the guy matching the description of the perp.

Olivia forced a smile and raised her glass in a toast before turning back to Carisi. “We got him,” she said grimly.

“Maybe,” Carisi murmured, eyeing the martini glass warily. “Were any of the vics drugged?”

“No, but I still wouldn’t drink that if I were you,” Olivia said, somewhat distractedly, glancing again at the perp.

Carisi made a face. “I wasn’t gonna, but—”

“Come on,” Olivia said, standing. “He’s heading out the back.”

“We got nothing on him,” Carisi said, alarmed, even as he stood up to follow her. “We arrest him now, we can’t hold him!”

Olivia smiled grimly at him. “Who said anything about arresting him?” she asked, and Carisi grabbed her arm.

“Liv—” He broke off, eyes widening. “Shit, we’ve been made.”

Olivia glanced over her shoulder to see the perp eyeing them even as he skirted toward the backdoor. She looked back at Carisi. “Kiss me.”

“Huh?”

“Kiss me,” Olivia repeated, before grabbing him, pushing him against the wall and kissing him. For a moment, Carisi stood frozen, but then his hands landed on Olivia’s hips and his mouth opened against hers.

They stayed that way for a moment before Olivia pulled away. “We’re clear,” she said, straightening her dress. Carisi didn’t move, and she gave him a bemused look. “Sonny?” When he still didn’t move, Olivia snapped her fingers in his face. “Earth to Carisi.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Get your head in the game,” Olivia said, trying to sound stern but too amused to really manage it. “We’re still on the job, remember?”

Carisi instantly straightened. “Right,” he said firmly. “Let’s go.”

Together they made their way to the back exit, Olivia peeking outside before relaxing, just slightly. “He went out for a cigarette,” she reported.

“So how do we wanna play this?” Carisi asked. “‘Cause buying us drinks isn’t exactly illegal, although if Rafael had his way…” He trailed off, clearing his throat. “Anyway, we can head back to our table, wait for him to come back and make his move—”

“We’ve gotten this far,” Olivia said. “I say we bring the party to him.” She gave Carisi a measured look. “Do you trust me?”

Carisi didn’t hesitate. “Always.”

“Then follow my lead.”

Olivia hip-checked the back door open and stumbled outside, giggling and leaning heavily against Carisi. “See!” she exclaimed, straightening. “Told you he’d be out here.” She took a step away from Carisi, smiling widely at the perp. “We just wanted to say thanks for the drinks.”

“She did,” Carisi said, a little sourly. “I’m not really one to thank some guy for hitting on my girl.”

“She’s not your girl, kid,” the perp said, a slow smile crossing his face as he looked Olivia up and down. “She’s all woman.”

Olivia laughed lightly and Carisi grabbed her arm. “C’mon, babe, let’s go back inside.”

“Hang on a sec,” the perp said, stabbing his cigarette out against the wall. “I didn’t just buy her a drink, cutie. I bought you one as well.”

“Yeah, cutie,” Olivia practically cooed, kissing Carisi’s cheek.

Carisi half-smiled, wrapping an arm around Olivia’s waist as he casually angled himself so that he was between her and the perp. “Well, uh, thanks for that, but we should—”

“No need to leave on my account,” the perp said, closing a hand around Carisi’s wrist. “I have no plans for the night, and you two seem like fun. Maybe we can...work something out.”

Carisi tilted his head slightly. “Oh yeah?” he murmured. “Like what?”

In a flash, the perp pulled a knife and twisted Carisi’s arm behind his back, yanking him away from Olivia and holding the knife to his neck. “I’m thinking we can start by taking a walk,” the perp said, his breath harsh and heavy in Carisi’s ear, and Carisi flinched. “Both of you, or your little lover boy dies.”

“Ok,” Olivia said slowly, carefully, eyeing them both, “you don’t have to hurt him.”

“Then start walking, bitch.”

Carisi’s expression darkened and he slammed his elbow into the perp’s stomach, causing him to reel backward. Instantly, Carisi and Olivia both drew their guns. “You picked the wrong couple tonight,” she said smoothly. “NYPD. Drop the knife.”

The perp threw the knife at Olivia, and Carisi shoved her out of the way, both of them hitting the wall heavily. The perp turned heel as if to flee, only to be stopped by Amanda and Fin, guns drawn. “Down on the ground,” Fin ordered, and the perp sank to his knees.

“You both good?” Amanda asks, sidestepping the perp as she holstered her gun and approached Olivia and Carisi.

Olivia nodded but Carisi peered anxiously over Amanda’s shoulder. “Where’s Barba?” he asked.

“What? Oh, he’s fine, he’s just—”

Carisi ignored her, brushing past to jog to where the surveillance van was parked halfway down the block. “Rafael?” he called, yanking the door open. “Raf—” He broke off when he saw Barba scowling up at him, one of his wrists handcuffed to the surveillance equipment. “Do I even wanna know?”

Barba grit his teeth. “When you and Liv decided to follow the perp — breaking protocol, I might,” he said sourly, glaring at Carisi, “and you lucked out that he revealed himself, otherwise you had no evidence to go on—”

“Which is literally what I told Olivia,” Carisi said, amused.

Barba ignored him. “I tried to convince Fin and Rollins that it would be a pertinent time to do their jobs and actually provide backup.” He raised his hand, the handcuffs rattling. “Sgt. Tutuola didn’t seem to find my advice particularly helpful.”

Carisi’s lips twitched slightly, because he could imagine just how “helpful” Barba had undoubtedly been — and just how much it had almost certainly pissed Fin off. “Were you worried about me?” he asked, amused.

Barba’s eyes flickered to Carisi’s neck, and Carisi realized a moment too late that he had a cut from the perp’s knife on his neck. He raised a hand to his neck and wiped the blood quickly. “Rightly so,” Barba said in a low voice.

Carisi nodded slowly. “I’m fine,” he offered, wincing slightly at how hollow a reassurance it was.

“You may not have been.”

Carisi sighed and looked away. “That’s the job,” he said, with a sort of forced casualness.

Barba made a face. “And I hate this part of your job.”

“I know. Which is why you don’t normally get to come with me when I’m doing my job.” Barba rolled his eyes and Carisi crouched down, taking his free hand in his. “I was fine, ok? I _am_ fine. This is my job, and you gotta trust me to be able to do it.” Barba didn’t look convinced, and Carisi squeezed his hand. “Remember when your job put you in danger? You trusted me to keep you safe then.”

“That was different,” Barba told him.

“How?”

Barba smiled, just slightly. “I trust you with my life,” he said simply. “But yours is more important.”

Carisi sighed and straightened, bending down to kiss his forehead. “We can discuss that another time,” he said, fumbling in his pocket for his handcuff keys. “Let’s get outta here.”

“Don’t you have the usual mountain of paperwork?” Barba asked as Carisi uncuffed him.

“Paperwork can wait,” Carisi said, pulling Barba to his feet and kissing him lightly. “Pretty sure you and I have earned a night off.”

Something softened in Barba’s expression. “Fine, but you should tell Liv that you’re taking off.” He paused, his smile sharpening. “While you’re at it, maybe you should invite her to join us.”

Carisi stared at him. “Excuse me?”

Barba shrugged. “Well, I just figured, after that little lip action you two shared—”

Carisi rolled his eyes. “Oh my _God_ —”

“I mean, I knew you’ve always had a bit of thing for authority figures, but little did I know—”

Carisi elbowed him in the stomach, laughing. “Just shut up, would you?” They left the van together and Carisi reached out to catch Barba’s hand. “Oh, uh, by the way— since I know you were listening, I, uh, I just want you to know—I meant it.”

Barba blinked at him. “Meant what?”

“I love you.”

Barba shook his head slightly, a slow smile lifting the corners of her mouth. “Hearing you tell Olivia you did wasn’t exactly how I imagined hearing it for the first time, but…” He pulled Carisi to him and kissed him gently. “I love you, too.”

Carisi grinned. “Yeah?”

“What, do you need me to go tell Olivia for you to believe me?” Carisi rolled his eyes and Barba laughed, wrapping an arm around Carisi’s waist and kissing him once more. “Now let’s go home.”

As they started down the sidewalk together, Carisi asked casually, “Did you mean it, by the way?”

“What, that I love you?” Barba asked, glancing up at him. “Didn’t we just go through this?”

“No, uh, I meant about Olivia. Joining us.” Barba stopped in his tracks, looking horrified, and Carisi hastened to add, “I just mean, uh, tonight, getting to spend time with her…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just thought, you know, best of both worlds.”

Barba’s face had turned a particularly nasty shade of red. “I— that is—” he spluttered. “I mean, I’ve never really— it’s not exactly something I’ve ever—” Carisi burst out laughing and Barba glared at him. “Do you think this is funny?”

Carisi smirked and kissed Barba’s temple. “Little bit, yeah. That’s what you get for following me to a sting.”

Barba scowled, even as he made no move to pull away from Carisi. “You’re going to be sleeping on the couch for a week.”

“Worth it,” Carisi muttered, grinning when Barba glared at him. “C’mon. Let’s go home.”


End file.
